Devil's Got A New Disguise
by AerosmithObsessed
Summary: This is my little twist on You Shook Me,except Eric has the dream about...Jackie? Contains a very angry Hyde and Donna. I guess PG-13 for some language. My first story ever! Please Read! JH and ED mainly but everyone will be in there. FINISHED! WOOPY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ummmm... idk really what to say but ya I don't own That 70's Show or any of it's characters. Im just writing this for entertainment purposes. All I own is the plot and this computer.

A/N (I think O:): as you can tell probably this is my first story and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing, so please be king in the reviews but I would quite enjoy getting them. Plus idk if I'm gonna continue this so, tell me what you think! Thank ya and enjoy!

Eric was sitting on the couch in the basement watching TV when Donna came walking in through the door. "Hey there pretty lady." Eric said wiggling his eyebrows, "come for a little Eric lovin' ?" he added with outstretched arms. Donna rolled her eyes as she pushed his arms away and sat down on the couch next to him. She turned to him. "So Eric I was reading Cosmo yesterday…" "Oh boy, you wanna try something new?" he interrupted with his best "sexy face". "No Eric, now focus!" replied Donna, clearly annoyed. "I read yesterday that if your boyfriend and best friend don't get along it can lead to fights and break-up! And since you're my boyfriend and for somehow Jackie ended up my best friend…" Eric held up his hand "Whoa there, what are you getting at?" "I want you and Jackie to spend some quality time together." "What? No! What?" Eric stuttered. "Well I guess there is one more option… we could always take another brake from sex…" "FINE!" Eric threw up his hands in defeat. "But I want you to know you are a cruel, cruel, woman!" And with that he stormed out leaving behind a very satisfied looking Donna.

*THEME SONG*

Eric angrily walked up the stairs to Donna's room and when he got to the door took a deep breath and walked in. When he opened the door he and Jackie both screamed at the same time. Eric just stood there, shocked at seeing a completely naked Jackie in front of him. But regained his composure quickly and shut the door. As he stood there he couldn't get the picture out of his mind…and the worst part was, he didn't mind. He was thinking about how hot Jackie looked when she opened the door and said, well, yelled, "DON'T YOU KNOCK!" her face red with anger and embarrassment. "Um, Donna wanted me to, I mean, I was going to…" he stuttered, "I mean, I GOTTA GO!" And with that ran away leaving Jackie standing in the doorway still very angry and now very confused.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

_Eric is smiling in his bed as we fade into his dream._

Eric sat in his bed and looked towards the door which someone just knocked on. "Come in." he said and in walked Jackie wearing nothing but some very sexy lingerie. "Jackie?" Eric said very confused, "why are you in my dream." "Shhhhhh" said dream Jackie as she crawled up onto his bead, "I'm gonna take good care of you." And she began kissing him all over. He closed his eyes and smiles. "Eric wake up, Eric, ERIC!"

_Go back to Eric's bedroom where Donna is sitting on his bed whispering his name_

"Donna? What are you doing here" "I don't know, I was feeling dirty" she said smiling and they begin making out.

_Shows alarm clock where half an hour has passed, then goes to Donna and Eric who are blocked by sheets._

"Oh Eric." Donna moaned "Ooooh Jackie!" groaned Eric. Suddenly Donna sat up. "_WHAT!"_ Oh crap, thought Eric, did I really just say that? "Jackie? Why the hell would you call me _Jackie?" _Then of course Eric, being Eric, made things worse. I'm sorry! It's just before you came, I had this dream…" and he explained his dream in full detail. "WHAT!" yelled Donna "No,No," said Eric nervously "It's just I accidently saw her naked today and I thought-" "You thought she was hot?" Eric, not taking the hint looked relieved and said "Yes! I am soooo glad you understand" and went to kiss her again but she pushed him away and stormed out turning around one more time to say "And how do you think Hyde's gonna take you having a sex dream about his girlfriend?" Eric's eyes widened in horror "You wouldn't" "Just watch me!" she threw back, and with that, exited.

*THE NEXY DAY IN THE BASEMENT*

Eric sat on the couch with Fez, looking very nervous, Hyde sat in his chair with Jackie on his lap and Kelso sat in the other chair. "Hey where's Donna man?" Hyde said to Eric. "Why!" said Eric jumping, "Did she tell you something?" "No I was just wondering, geez calm down." Eric laughed nervously while everyone else gave him weird looks. Suddenly Donna burst in. "Well there's the dumbass!" she said to Eric. "Oh Eric," said Fez "what did you do now" Donna turned to face Fez, "He had a sex dream about another woman, and then shouted her name in bed!" she said as Jackie stood up and wacked Eric in the back of the head muttering, idiot. "Who was it?" laughed Hyde. Eric looked around very nervous. "Go ahead, tell him Eric!" Donna said. "Tell him that it was JACKIE!" At that Eric looked extremely frightened, Donna looked a bit happier but still extremely pissed, Jackie looked disgusted, Kelso and Fez where laughing there asses off, and Hyde looked ready to kill Eric. "Eric," Kelso said, suddenly very serious, "RUUUUUUUUUN!" and then began laughing as Hyde jumped up and began chasing Eric yelling, "You're dead Forman!"

Everyone walked out into the driveway to see that Hyde had Eric in a head lock. "Why the hell was Jackie in your perverted little dream Forman?" Eric, looking very worried by now stuttered, "I-I-I don't know I-I just s-saw her naked by accident the other day a-and-""So you had a sex dream about her?" Hyde said angrily. "Uh-uh" Eric said. It took Jackie, Fez, and Kelso together to pull Hyde off of Eric. Eric cowered behind Kelso and Fez as Jack soothingly rubbed Hyde's back trying to calm him down and said, "Steven, maybe you should lay off of Eric, I am pretty irresistible." "Gee thanks Jackie," Eric said taking a step forward, but Jackie stopped him saying "Shut up idiot." Fez looked at Eric said, "Eric, my friend, I think you may want to just leave for a bit."

Stay tuned for chapter 2? but first... REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: idk if I'm supposed to put this in every chapter but better safe than sorry so...I don't own That 70's Show or any of its characters, nor do I own Aerosmith or the song Devil's Got a New Disguise.**

_A/N: so I'm still not quite sure how the A/N and disclaimer work so if someone could tell me that'd be great (: also thank ya sooooooo much for the lovely reviews and helpful criticism. I really do love constructive criticismy so thanks for that. I'm still kinda new to all this so I'll take all the help you'll give (: And also right now Fez is with Nina and Kelso's with no one ): So here's chapter 2, it's either gonna be the last one or there'll be one or two more, we'll see. _

_CUT TO ERIC IN THE CIRCLE_

"Crap, what the hell do I do? I don't even know who to talk to first!" Eric said chewing nervously on a twizzler.

CUT TO FEZ

"Well buddy," said Fez "I would talk to my beautiful goddess first. She could probably help make Hyde and Donna less scary if she didn't think you were a big perv. Now, give me my candy you sonofabitch" He said angrily ripping the bag of candy out of Eric's hands

CUT TO ERIC

"The devil?" Eric said in disbelief, "She's the one who started this mess! I don't want to talk to her!"

CUT TO KELSO

Kelso shook his head at Eric, "No, no, you see, it was your dirty, dirty mind. Ha, and ya know what the funny thing is, I have a memory of doing that thing in your dream with Jackie once." He laughs hysterically at this.

CUT TO LEO

"You're in hot water now, man!"

CUT TO ERIC

"I know Leo! Stop reminding me!"

CUT TO LEO

"No really man, I left my hot chocolate over there, you're leaning in it!"

CUT TO KELSO

"No seriously, it was awesome! But then her dad walked in and starting chasing me with his gun…" He said frowning, "You know, I think Mr. Burkhart really liked me!" he said, smiling again.

CUT TO FEZ

"I wonder what Nina and I could do in bed with a twizzler…"

CUT TO ERIC

"Ok, that's it. I never thought I'd say this but, I'm going to go talk to Jackie." He said getting up and leaving.

CUT TO LEO

"Who's Jackie?"

In Donna and Jackie's room, Jackie is sitting on her bead, reading a magazine. Eric walks in. "Hey, Jackie, I think we should talk…"

"NO. Get out before you start getting needs like Fez! Geez Eric, I know I'm the prettiest girl you'll probably ever seen, but that doesn't mean I want to be in your freakish pervy dreams." She said as she got up to leave, but Eric grabbed her wrist.

"No Jackie we need to talk." He said. She kept fighting to get away but he held on to her. They began wrestling, Jackie trying to get away, Eric trying to keep her there. Eventually Eric had Jackie pinned to the bed with him on top of her, and her kicking and screaming, "Eric! Get the hell off of me! GET OFF!"

Meanwhile Donna and Hyde were heading up the stairs to ask Jackie what happened when Eric saw her naked and planning ways to kill him quietly. All of a sudden the heard "ERIC GET OFF OF ME NOW!" "NO WAY JACKIE, NOT UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT I SAY!"

Hyde and Donna looked at each other "Jackie?" "Eric?" Then they both ran upstairs and burst into the room to see Eric on top of a kicking and struggling Jackie.

"What the hell are you doing on top of my girlfriend Forman?" Hyde said yanking Eric off Jackie and pinning him against the wall.

"Ya Eric! What were you doing on Jackie!" Donna said, coming over to help hold Eric against the wall.

"It's not what you think!" Eric squealed, "Jackie tell them!"

"Ugh fine!" Jackie said, "Steven, Donna, calm down. He was just trying to keep me from leaving so he could talk to me, that's all."

Eric smiled and Hyde and Donna nervously. "See guys?" he said, "That's all!" he added laughing nervously.

Donna frowned. "Can you guys give me and Eric a minute?"

"Sure," Jackie said, "Steven, I think we should talk too," as she and Hyde walked and she turned around and whispered, "I'll try to calm him down." Before shutting the door and leaving Eric and Donna alone.

_Ok that's it there'll be one more chapter. Sorry if this chapter sucked and over used the words nervous and perv, lol (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer im pretty sure: I don't own that 70's show or its characters or anything…someone still needs to tell me if I need to put this in every chapter please lol.**_

_A/N this is the last chapter I think. Might be kinda short….oh and the beginning will be written more like a script then story…and sorry if it's a bit ooc...anywayyyssss hope it's all good! And thanks for the revieewwss! _

**Eric and Donna are in Donna's room at the top, and Jackie and Hyde are in Hyde's room on the bottom.**

Donna: Eric you know I love you…

Jackie: Steven, although you won't say it I know you're madly in love with me…

Donna: But you need to stop messing up so much!

Jackie: But you can't keep just beating people up about every little thing,

Donna: I know you're only human and I know you'll find other girls attractive,

Jackie: You know I'm the prettiest most popular girl in this town,

Donna: But I think you need to work on keeping that to yourself a bit more.

Jackie: And you're going to have to deal with other guys thinking that to, because they all do!

Donna: And when you were talking about how hot Jackie, my best friend was…it made me feel bad.

Jackie: And as much as I love watching you beat up Eric… you need to control your temper a bit more.

Donna: Do you get that?

Jackie: Understand?

Eric: Yes Donna, I'm sorry… and you're way hotter than Jackie. And I love you.

Hyde: Whatever.

Donna: Good, now let's go talk to Jackie and Hyde.

Jackie: Fine, now I guess we have to go talk to Donna and Erica.

In the driveway, Jackie and Hyde are coming out from the house and Eric and Donna are coming over from Donna's house.

"Hyde, Jackie," Eric said, "Look I'm sorry."

"You should be." Said Hyde, earning a slap from Jackie."Well he should be!" said Hyde defensively.

"Steven." Said Jackie sternly, "don't you want to say something to Eric?"

"Not really." Said Hyde, getting a second slap from Jackie.

"Fine, I'll say it then." Jackie said crossing her arms. "Eric, Steven is very sorry for almost killing you because he loves you and you are like a brother to him, even though the love of his life, me of course, hates you."

"Awwww thanks Steeeeveeeen." Eric said smiling jokingly.

"Get bent." Said Hyde.

"Sorry again," said Eric reaching out his hand for Hyde to shake, "We cool?"

"Whatever," said Hyde shaking Eric's hand.

"Hey I know!" said Eric, "to celebrate, let's go on a double date tonight for dinner and dancing!"

"That sounds fun!" said Donna.

"Yeah!" said Jackie "I can wear my pretty new dress!"

"No way in hell." Said Hyde.

"We'll go." Said Jackie dragging Hyde behind her.

Hyde turned around one more time to say "Thanks a lot Erica." Before letting Jackie drag him away, going on about the clothes she was going to get for him for their date.

"C'mon," Eric said to Donna, "You can help me 'freshen" up" he said laughing, "Like I need it!" he added before he left, follow by Donna laughing.

**THE END!**

_**Ok that's it for story number uno! Sorry it's kind of short but…ya…I have a new idea already so when I put it up please read it! And please tell me what you thought of it! Thank yooou!**_


End file.
